


How Old Are You Anyway?

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Underage Sex, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night together in the same bed gives Sinbad an interesting opportunity to learn about his former-assassin companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Old Are You Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend wanting Waka!Sinbad/Child!Ja'far smut and I kind of ran with it! I took a darker turn than I expected it to... 
> 
> To repeat archive warnings/tags this contains underage situations as well as implications of potential Non-Con/Rape scenarios. You have been warned! 
> 
> Now enjoy~

There hadn’t been much of a problem with only having one bed in the room– at least as far as Ja’far was concerned. The inn they had chosen for the night (after Sinbad had declared it was too cold for them to possibly sleep outside) had been nearly full and the available rooms had been limited. So when the group had separated into the few rooms they had managed to scrounge, the young boy had been unsurprised to see the solitary bed. He didn’t even think twice before he moved towards a corner of the room, gathering his cloak around him closer. 

“Hey, where’re you going?” A hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further, and Ja’far looked back to see Sinbad peering down at him expectantly. 

“There is one bed,” he responded flatly. “The bed is yours. You paid.” It seemed entirely obvious to him. 

“And where do you plan on sleeping?” They both glanced over to the open corner. “I am not going to have you sleeping on the floor!” 

“It is no consequence. I have slept on the floor before.” When he had been an assassin, he had sometimes gone for days without sleep let alone without a comfortable bed. 

“And that makes it okay? You are not sleeping on the floor!” 

Ja’far shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He didn’t understand why this was such a big deal. He would be ready to go in the morning regardless, and where he slept did not affect the quality of it. He stood stationary, watching closely as Sinbad moved over to the bed, plopping down on the edge to remove his boots. The dungeon capturer had one off and was working on the second before he realized the younger boy had not moved from the spot he’d stopped him in. 

“You can come over,” he beckoned. “We’ll share. The other half of the bed is yours.” He leaned over to pat the unoccupied side of the bed before sitting back up to continue removing his boots. 

Ja’far stared for a moment, silent, before he slipped over to the other side of the bed. He slipped off his shoes, pulling his cloak off and folding the ratty piece of cloth into a small square before placing it at the foot of the bed. Only then did he sit down on the edge of the bed, back straight as a board and hands fisted in his lap. 

However, as Sinbad continued to prepare for bed he would occasionally catch Ja’far glancing over in his direction, watching him. The small action couldn’t have put a grin on his face faster. 

“You know, you can take your wires off to sleep. It might be–” 

The glare that was thrown in his direction silenced the thought before he could even finish it. He paled for a moment, breaking in an uneasy chuckle when the other failed to move or attack. 

“Okay, okay..,” he responded, waving him off to try and end the glare. “Let’s get some sleep, alright?” He was met with a Ja’far who continued to sit rigidly, watching him without a word or so much as a twitch of movement. Sinbad sighed, shaking his head before moving to pull back the covers. He did so slowly, looking pointedly in the other’s direction as if to demonstrate the idea of getting in bed. “You can sleep under the covers, too.” 

The white haired boy pulled back the covers slowly, almost robotically in response. He mirrored Sinbad’s motions as the older teen slid under the covers and settled in to sleep. Even as Sinbad pulled the sheets over himself, he could see the other doing the same out of the corner of his eye, could feel the other’s eyes on him. However, as Sinbad settled in and spread out over his half of the bed, Ja’far stayed glued to the very edge of the bed and as far away as possible. 

“Good night, Ja’far..,” Sinbad sighed, deciding that any more fighting wasn’t going to get them any further. Ja’far was in bed and that was at least one small victory he could claim for the night. 

“Good night.” The quiet response was delivered from the other, though he didn’t seem to sound ready to sleep. Sinbad turned out the bedside lamp and fell asleep with the feeling of the smaller boy’s eyes honed on him. 

Sinbad’s sleep that night was fairly peaceful. Being in a warm bed in an inn certainly beat out shivering in the cold of a camp site with the others. And even though Ja’far was as physically far away as he could be, his presence eased the recurring nightmares he would normally have faced sleeping alone. 

His dreams that night took a different turn. Young women pranced their way through his head, congratulating him on his latest dungeon capture. With the riches he had secured, he could have his pick of them to enjoy. As he perched atop his own throne of sorts he surveyed their various assets, each woman more beautiful than the next… They offered him gifts of wine, flowers, admiration and filled him with an increasing sense of warmth and impending pleasure. 

Sinbad wasn’t quite sure what brought him out of such a pleasant dream, but the sight he woke to was definitely not anything he had expected. He must have kicked the covers off in the midst of the night, for he was no longer wrapped in the cocoon of warmth they had provided. Even the fact that his legs were bare wasn’t entirely too surprised, as waking up without clothing on was not an uncommon experience. No, the thing that shocked him most was the presence of a body between those bare legs, and a mess of fine white hair nestled dangerously close to his groin. 

It didn’t stop there, however. A low groan ripped from his throat as something warm and wet closed around the tip of his arousal. In the initial wave of pleasure this caused, it took Sinbad a few long moments before his thoughts could even begin to reform. The mouth moved tentatively, but there was a sense of knowledge and confidence to the motions as the tongue circled around the sensitive head. 

“Ja’far?” Sinbad’s tone rang with disbelief, but it seemed to startle the boy. His head shot up, and immediately the pleasant warmth evaporated. “What’re you doing?” 

“Taking care of you. You were fidgeting.” Sinbad wasn’t quite sure whether he was more disturbed by the words coming from Ja’far’s mouth or the matter-of-fact tone in which they were delivered. 

“You don’t– How do you even know about that?” 

“I have seen it performed. They enjoyed it.” Ja’far’s answer was clipped, short, which made Sinbad wary of the answer given. Whenever the younger boy was that forthcoming with information it was usually veiled in half truths at least, full-on lies at most. But his mind was once more robbed of the ability to dwell on such thoughts when Ja’far’s head bowed down again to recapture the very tip of his arousal in his mouth. 

The other wasted no time in beginning to work at Sinbad’s arousal. His tongue swiped around the head, causing the sensitive skin there to come alive with pleasure and a warmth to rise throughout. Ja’far continued to employ his tongue, moving it along the older teen’s length, occasionally swiping his tongue across the slit in a manner that caused Sinbad to writhe. 

When he started to take him deeper, letting more of him slip into his mouth than just the head, the former assassin wrapped a small hand around the base. Sinbad responded with an appreciative moan, trying not to rock his own hips greedily in the search for more of this pleasure. The hand began to move in small, even strokes along the part of the dungeon capturer’s length that Ja’far could not fit into his mouth. Ja’far earned more groans each time he took Sinbad so far that the tip of his cock nudged the back of his throat, even though it never delved further into the moist warmth. 

Ja’far seemed to know far too well how to cause pleasure to race up his spine and pool in his belly. The pleasant warmth was already reaching a dangerous level. Between the mouth wrapped around the tip, the sucking and the way the tongue seemed to tease and caress, and the hand with its sure strokes and alternating pressures, Ja’far was bring Sinbad to completion with a startling speed. The young man’s hands found anchor in the sheets, even though they were far more interested in delving into the silky white strands of Ja’far’s hair. 

“Ja’far– I’m–” The boy between his legs appeared unphased by the desperation in the other’s voice, the way Sinbad was finding it increasingly hard to keep his hips still. The dungeon capturer’s whole body quivered and trembled as he was brought closer to the edge, each suck or stroke attempting to push him over. If anything, it seemed that Ja’far pressed on with a stronger sense of determination. 

“Stop! M’gonna–” Sinbad protested, not wanting to reach completion encased in Ja’fars mouth. He’d done enough, he didn’t need to be choked for it. But the blinding wave of completion crashed over him before he could protest further. Sinbad’s back arched off the bed in an effort to keep his his hips from jerking forward even as he spilled himself into the waiting mouth, down his throat. 

When Ja’far finally came off him, Sinbad had collapsed back onto the bed and was panting. When he could find the energy, he lifted his head to peer down only to find cool gray eyes already focused back on him, a small trail of his seed dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The boy wiped it away as if it was no consequence though his chest rose and fell with some signs of exertion. 

“Why’d you–”

“You needed to be taken care of,” the other responded flatly. 

“But you didn’t have to. Just because you’ve seen it..,” Sinbad’s voice trailed off as he came to some realization. “You haven’t just seen them, have you?” The young man wasn’t sure whether he was more anguished or angry at the idea that Ja’far had done such things before. He was so young… 

“My Master would require it. I obeyed my Master,” the other responded, delivered in the same cool tone as almost everything else. But there was something about it that left an unspoken ‘You are my Master now’ that caused Sinbad to cringe. 

“Listen.. You don’t have to do that. Not unless you want to, okay?” he fixed his eyes with the younger boy’s, using whatever means he oculd to instill this idea. 

“It is of little–”

“Just… promise me?” The boy looked back at him, uncomprehending. Sinbad sighed to dispel his frustrations as he scrambled to think of something else. “How about this– I order you, as your new ‘Master’, not to do anything like that unless you want to. Don’t let anyone tell you you have to.” 

Ja’far stared back at him for a moment, unmoving and leaving Sinbad unsure if even that had worked. But the he bowed his head and shoulders, accepting the order silently. Sinbad’s face broke out into a grin. 

“Now get some more sleep! By the looks of things, we still have a few hours before we have to be moving!” Even once Sinbad had managed to coax the other back under the covers to sleep, he had a hard time falling asleep himself with the newfound information and an uneasy feeling in his gut.


End file.
